Sherlock Blu Episode 1: The Cowboy Of Death
by emperor chao of world
Summary: So this is a new series of Most hit book, Sherlock Blu. Blu must fight against Bonny the kid and he encounter with Mysterious stranger.
1. Chapter 1: Rachel Is Alive?

At Rio De Janeiro, Blu is become the greatest detective ever but he will face the greatest challenges ever.

Sam: Blu! We need you help!

Blu: What Happen?

Sam: Professor Liziarty and Lord Hellskull have escape along with Dangerous Criminal that we caught!

Blu: Who Lord Hellskull?

Sam: Lord Hellskull is a criminal who have been killing 9 birds.

Blu: So, We got ourself a case.

Sam: Yeh.

Blu: Who is our first target?

Sam: The First Target is Bonny The Kid.

Blu: Bonny The Kid.

Sam: Yeah, He have kill 30 lion, 15 Bull, and 6 Goat.

Blu: Where Bonny The Kid?

Sam: He at Texas, U.s.a.

Blu: I will get my gang, Sam.

Sam: Good.

Blu tell his gang.

Blu: Guys, Liziarty have escape with 10 dangerous criminal.

All: WHAT?

Blu: Yeh, That bad but Our first target is Bonny The Kid.

Jewel: Blu, What about our wedding?

Blu: Don't Worry, Jewel.

Pedro: That Bonny kid is on no good.

Blu: I know, I have Sam to pick us up tomorrow.

Pedro: Alright!

Meanwhile in unknown headquarter of The Poison Skull.

Liziarty: Hellskull, How we able to kill Sherlock Blu?

Hellskull: Don't Worry, I have This kid to eliminate Sherlock Blu.

Hellskull: He is a cold blooded killer!

Meanwhile in Texas.

A mysterious stranger riding motorcycle and stop in road after sawing a blue feather.

Stranger: I know this feather, It Azul.

After revealing that mysterious stranger was Blu's Long-lost mother, Rachel.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: Bonny The Kid's Debut

Blu and his gang must go to F.L.Y. headquarter.

Sam: Chief, they here.

John: Good.

Blu and his gang walk to John.

Blu: Yes, Chief.

John: Blu, Me and the F.L.Y. decide that we will help you.

Blu: Good!, Chief, you know that my gang will get that Bonny The Kid.

John: Yes, Blu, you and your gang will might wearing a disguise.

All: WHAT?

John: Blu, you will disguise as a wanna-be cowboy named Jonah Hill.

Blu: Jonah Hill? the actor.

John: Yes, Jewel will disguise as a rancher's daughter named Katie Holmes.

Jewel: What?

John: Rafael will disguise as a new recruit sheriff named Sam Rockwell.

Rafael: What?

John: Pedro and Nico will disguise as a two outlaw named Bryan Cranston and Kyle Chandler.

Pedro and Nico: What?

John: Now! all 5, GO!

All: Yes, Sir!

Blu and his gang travel to Texas to capture Bonny The Kid.

Sam: We Here, Town of Midstill.

Nico: What we doing?

Blu: I will walk by myself, While you guy put your disguise and get a job.

All: Yes, Blu!

Blu walk to Midstill town as The Civilion confused with Blu, Because they never see a blue bird before.

Civilion 1: You are new in this town, My name is Zachary.

Blu: Hello, Zachary, I here because i want become a cowboy.

Civilion of Midstill shocked to hear that.

Zachary: But Cowboy is against the rule of Bonny The Kid.

Blu: So, I don't care if Bonny The Kid won't let me as cowboy, Where Bonny The Kid?

Zachary: He at the Saloon.

Blu: Good.

Blu walked to saloon and everyone see him, Blu walk to stool and bartender ask.

Bartender: What will be?

Blu: 1 Water.

Civilion 2: Water?

All civilion laugh at Blu.

Bartender: We got no water, we got a beer.

Blu: I will get a beer then.

Bartender load the beer and pass it to Blu.

Blu: Thank, Oh! I didn't get your name.

Bartender: My name is Peter Hueston but everyone call me Gene.

Blu: Okay, Gene.

Blu drinked it beer but someone came.

Civilion 3: Where Gene?

Gene: Yes sir.

Civilion 3: Get me and my gang a beers.

Gene: Yes, Bonny.

Blu: You name is Bonny The Kid.

Bonny The Kid: Yes i am, What your name.

Blu: My name is b... Jonah Hill.

Bonny The Kid: What kind of an actor name.

Blu: Well...

Bonny The Kid: Don't ask that.

Blu: I heard that you banned cowboy, So i am a cowboy.

Bonny The Kid: Cowboy, I hate them, Nobody is gonna to be cowboy, EVER!

Bonny The Kid shoot Blu to dance and Blu manage to escape Bonny but he accidently throw a split pot at him.

Bonny The Kid: That it Cowboy, You finish!

Bonny The Kid and his gang chase Blu but it was interrupt by Sheriff.

Sheriff 1: Hey Bonny! This is your third time of o.

Bonny The Kid: But Wilson that fellow here ruined my clothes.

Sheriff Wilson: So. I don't care if you ruined your clothes or not, You will go to prison in 4th time.

Bonny The Kid: Okay.

Bonny The Kid and his gang walked away.

Sheriff 2: Are you okay?

Blu: Yeah, Sheriff.

Sheriff 2: Blu, It me, Rafael.

Blu: Oh! Rafael, I didn't recognize you, I guess Disguise is actually work.

Rafael: I know!

Blu: Where Jewel, Pedro, and Nico?

Rafael: Blu, I didn't want to tell you this but i told Pedro and Nico to hold hostage With Jewel.

Blu: What?

Rafael: And they will be here about... Now!

Pedro and Nico arrive with Jewel as Hostage.

Jewel: Help!, I will be killed if the bank won't let them get their money.

Blu: Jewel!

Blu quickly stop Pedro and Nico.

Pedro: Who could that be?

Blu: I am Jonah Hill and i gonna to stop you.

Nico: What you gonna about it?

Blu: You what i gonna to about it, Well...

9 second later.

Pedro and Nico: Please! Stop it, Stop it with those boring stories, You Win!

Zachary: Hey everyone! That stranger stop those bank robbers!

Civilions hooray for hero, After the hooray celebrate, Blu and his gang talk.

Blu: Are you okay, Jewel?

Jewel: I okay.

Blu: Good start but Pedro and Nico don't do that again.

Pedro and Nico: Sorry.

Blu: Good, Because i gonna to tell all of you a plan

Blu talk to his gang about his plan.

Meanwhile.

Rachel have arrive in Midstill. and notice a blue feather.

Rachel: It's Azul. Azul is alive!

To Be Continued.

I hope you like the story, and i use Jonah Hill because Bonny The Kid is voice By Jonah Hill.


	3. Chapter 3: End Of Bonny The Kid

Blu was summoned by Mayor Hueston.

Receptionist: The Mayor will see you now, .

Blu: Okay.

Blu walk to mayor's office.

Hueston: Well i hear that you take down 2 bank robber, Right?

Blu: Yes.

Hueston: , You want to take down this Bonny kid?

Blu: Yes, Hueston, at dawn.

Hueston: Good, I have Sheriff Wilson and his new partner Sam Rockwell to spy on Bonny while Bryan Cranston and Kyle Chandler talk to Bonny, What kind of an actor name.

Blu: Yes sir.

Hueston: Good.

Blu walk out to door but in mayor's office, Liziarty and Hellskull suddently appear.

Liziarty: Good job, Rex Perkins, You trick Sherlock Blu.

Rex: Did i still got money?

Hellskull: What Money?

Rex: The money that you promise to me.

Liziarty: The money you will get is being killed.

Rex: NO! NO! NO!-

Rex get killed by Liziarty.

Liziarty: Is no money for you, Rex.

After killing Rex, Pedro and Nico walk to Bonny's headquarter while Wilson and Rafael (In disguise) spy on Bonny.

Bonny's Henchmen 1: Who are you?

Pedro: I Bryan Cranston and this is my partner, Kyle Chandler.

Bonny's Henchmen 2: What kind of an actor name?

Nico: Hey, Don't Insult him, we rob the bank.

Bonny's Henchmen 3: Nobody will see Bonny, Do you under-

Bonny The Kid interrupt the speech of his henchmen.

Bonny The Kid: Hey! Bring them in.

Bonny's Henchmen 4: Yes Sir, Bryan and Kyle, you will may come here.

Pedro: Good. Bonny, What you working for?

Bonny The Kid: I not working for someone!

Nico: How come your tattoo says "The Poison Skull"?

Bonny The Kid: This? I got it from Tattoo parlor.

Pedro: How come there a Bottle-ship says "Captain BlackParrot's ship"?

Bonny The Kid: I got it from a pawn shop.

Nico: I know that you working with Liziarty and Hellskull.

His henchmen gasp in fear.

Bonny The Kid: How you know that?

Nico: Because my name is not Kyle Chandler or his name is not Bryan Cranston, I Nico and this is my best friend, Pedro.

Bonny The Kid: You think that you can go to my hideout without... I sense someone, The cop are here. Henchmen!

Henchmen 1,2,3, and 4: Yes sir!

Bonny The Kid: Get your weapon and attack people of Midstill.

Henchmen 1,2,3, and 4: Yes Sir!

His henchmen get their weapon and begin to attack Wilson and Rafael.

Wilson: Run, Sam, Run!

Rafael: I try to.

Wilson is end up being shot.

Rafael: Wilson!

Rafael run for Wilson.

Wilson: Sam, I want you to tell Mr. Hill, That we have being sabotage.

Rafael: I will.

Wilson is now dead, Rafael is able to run through all desert and end up in Midstill but Bonny and his henchmen got Pedro and Nico.

Rafael: Blu!

Blu: What wrong?

Rafael: Our plan have be sabotage, Bonny have sense us and he take Pedro and Nico hostage and he killed Wilson, and he will attack Midstill about 20 minute

Blu: But i have a 2 plan.

Rafael: What that.

Blu: I tell you.

Jewel: Good, I hope is not bad.

Blu: I promise.

20 minutes later.

Bonny The Kid: Where Jonah Hill? I want you Jonah Hill!

Blu: I here.

Bonny The Kid: There you are.

Blu: You and me at dawn.

Bonny The Kid: Yes at dawn, RIGHT NOW!

Bonny The Kid was about to shoot blu but it didn't killed Blu.

Bonny The Kid: What?

Blu: Bonny, I know that you have be trick.

Bonny The Kid: What?

Blu throw his weapon but it not a gun, it a boomerang.

Bonny The Kid: What the f-

Bonny get hit by Blu's Bommerang and he end up eating a cow poop, While his henchmen got scared and run off.

John: You under arrest for Killing Sheriff, Bull, Lion and many more.

Bonny The Kid: I hate F.L.Y.

Judge sentenced Bonny The Kid to life in the new Mars Way-maximum prison with no parole.

Bonny The Kid: Come On, Guy. I just try to scare someone.

Cops pushed him to his new cell but Bonny meet with other criminals that he betrayed.

Criminal 1: Hello Bonny, Did you miss us?

Bonny The Kid: Oh no.

Criminal 2: It time to pay back, Bonny.

All criminals beating Bonny The Kid.

Bonny The Kid: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile

New Mayor have declared Blu as their Hero.

Mayor Harrah: I like to Declared Jonah Hill as Midstill's hero.

Zachary: That Jonah Hill save us from bad cat.

Blu: Thank you but my name is not Jonah Hill, My name is Blu.

All civilion was shock but the like the name.

Mayor Harrah: Okay, Ah.. Blu as Midstill's hero.

All civilion cheer for Blu.

John: Blu!

Blu: Yes John?

John: Come here to Bonny's Hideout.

Blu: Okay but i have to make a quick goodbye.

John: Okay.

Blu: Everyone, I have to say goodbye.

All civilion was saddened for this hearing for Blu.

Zachary: When you gonna come back?

Blu: Some-day I will.

All Civilion says all goodbye to Blu. After the goodbye by civilion of Mistill, Blu invisgate Bonny's hideout and John find something.

John: Hey! Blu.

Blu: Yes.

John: Come here.

Blu: What is that?

John: That is a bottle-ship of Captain BlackParrot.

Blu: Who is Captain BlackParrot?

John: He is a pirate who steal gold from British empire.

Blu: He will be our second target.

John: Good, and blu, The civilion of Midstill give me a photo of a masked figure.

Blu: Let me see.

John give to Blu a photo, and Blu saw a letter from a masked figure and it says "R"

Blu: What R stand for?

John: I don't Know, But get your gang ready because you and your gang will gonna to Caribbean.

Blu: I Will.

John: Good.

To be continued in Episode 2.


	4. Epilogue

Meanwhile in Unknown location of The Poison Snake.

Liziarty: Damn it! They got Bonny!

Hellskull: Don't worry, I sent a pirate.

Liziarty: What kind of pirate?

Hellskull: He is a notorious pirate, His name is Captain BlackParrot.

Captain BlackParrot: I here.


End file.
